1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, and a non-transitory storage medium storing an imaging program.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that flicker stripes may occur in the taken image, when imaging is performed under a light source that repeats flicker, such as a fluorescent light. To suppress occurrence of such flicker stripes, an imaging apparatus disclosed in US2004/0012692 detects occurrence of flicker stripes by comparing images acquired by a plurality of times of imaging with different shutter times (exposure times). When occurrence of flicker stripes are detected, the imaging apparatus of US2004/0012692 sets the shutter timing (timing of start of exposure) to the value integer times as large as the flicker cycle, to suppress occurrence of flicker stripes in imaging. As the shutter time in each of a plurality of times of imaging, the imaging apparatus of US2004/0012692 sets the shutter time to the shortest shutter time with which no flicker stripes occurs, and a shutter time shorter than the shortest shutter time.